I will NEVER Forget
by Flutters28
Summary: What if when Twilight was hit by the elements she was sent to an in between world where she can go to ponyville as a ghost but shes not dead. Her friends all miss her and try t let go in different ways some turn to company some tur to suicide. Twilight watches this blaming herself, while her friends live it, blaming themselves. I do not own my little pony.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this was what I thought of one night when i was tired and couldn't sleep, so here it is.**

**I don't own My Little Pony**

**Twilight's POV:**

**I saw a blinding flash of light then blackness. It was like that for a while, I lost track of time. Then, I saw home. I saw Ponyville, Spike and all of my other friends. It was night, I looked around, it was the same night as the time I... dissappeared. When I stood up they all stared at me and gasped. I looked over my shoulder and gasped, I had wings!**

**All of my friends started talking and gasping, but I was in too much shock to hear anything untill someone, Fluttershy maybe, said "You look just like a princess."**

**Then I hear a "That's because she is one." from behind me in a familliar voice.**

**"Princess Celestia!" We all murmmer, then it hits me.**

**"I'm a... princess?" I manage to stutter.**

**"Yes." Was all she replied.**

**Immediatley my brain went into over drive and I started to worry and question everything. My brain went on autopilot asking every question I could think of until Princess Celestia tells me to stop and get some rest because my coronation is tomorrow.**

**So I go home and try to sleep, but I can't it just does not feel right.**

**At the coronation, despite the bad nights sleep, I am not tired. Everything happens and I am addressed as Princess Twilight Spaarkle. I feel happy, yet nervous too. I am given my own Royal Guard and a room at the castle for when I am there on royal business. Then I see my rother, Shining Armor, I run up to him and give him a hug. Then I notice that he is crying.**

**"Shining," I ask "Are those tears?"**

**"No." He defends, "They are liquid tears, very different"**

**Then we laugh and hug again. Then Cadance walks up and we do our special greeting.**

**"Sunshine, sunshine Ladybugs awake, Clap your hooves and give a little shake!" We burst into laughter and we hug too. Then they both tell me how proud they are of me that I coud become a Princess.**

**Then my friends come up. We talk and laugh until my coronation is over. Princess Celestia told me that I could a two week break before I started my princess studies to go to Ponyville and see my friends for a while before I had to spend most of my time in Canterlot castle. **

**We rode the train and the minute we got off the train everypony in Ponyville yelled "Welcome Home Twi- er Princess Twilight!" I laugh and tell them just to call me Twilight.**

**A the welcome home/new princess party Everypony asks me to try out my new wings. After a few feeble attempts to decline, I give in and spread my wings, gracefully launch into the air and... fall flat on my face. All the ponies laugh but one laugh I could hear above all others, because this pony was screeching, laughing, mumbling, and floating right next to me.**

**"Rainbow Dash!" I yell and suddenly everyone is quiet, not even Pinkie is laughing anymore.**

**"Do not laugh at your new Princess, I have the power to banish you to the Everfree Forest now." But in the middle of it I giggled and lost the joke, I couldn't contain it anymore and burst ot laughing everyone in Ponyville following exept a cherry red Rainbow Dash.**

**After the party Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and I go to our place on the hill. We all talked about normal stuff like Sweet Apple Acres, Wonderbolts, and Parties. Then Fluttershy brought up something unexpected. She said that she had gotten a letter from Discord, inviting her to hs home in Canterlot Castle's large unused area. I got a strange sense of Deja' vu after hearing that. Which led me to realize that that was the weird feeling I had.**

**I told my friends that I was tired out and wanted to go get some rest. They all said goodbye and we had one las group hug. When I was out of sight I bolted off twords my library home. As soon I burst through the door Spike yelled "Twilight" and ran twords me takeling me in a huge baby dragon hug. I huged him back then remembered why I had rushed home.**

**"Spike I need that Scroll I copied the tme travel spell in" I said franticley while ripping my usually organized home to shreds. I then felt a tap on my shouder and looked down to see Spike holding it. I quickly took the scroll and did the spell, only once my magic glowed I woke up.**

**I woke up in the blackness. I looked over my shoulder even though I already knew there would be no wings. I somehow knew that the last two days had just been in my imagination, that my brain had created that world because it knew that that was what I wanted.**

**I had been Celestia's equal and friend, I was still with all my closest friends, I could (almost) successfuly joke and the Deja' Vu had been my brain waking me up. It took me to my reality which is... what?**

**I remember the elements firing at me then dreamworld, now this. I knew that I was not dead, because the elemnts cannot kill, that would defeat all the purpose of them. I thought of my friends and suddenly I was next to them.**

**They could not see me, but I could see them. They were all gathred around something, looking at it. Pinkie Pie's hair was straight and she was crying. Rarity was trying to comfort her.**

**"Now Pinkie darling," Rarity began but was cut off by Pinkie.**

**"NO, Pinkie Pie died with Twilight, I am now Pinkamina" She said before bursting back into hysterical tears. I was shoked, I was not dead. But when Fluttershy moved out of the way to help with Pinkie, I saw it, My grave stone. **

**End of chapter one**

**So what did you think of chapter one?**

**Okay to those of you who started to read my other story I just seroius writers block twords it now and I can't really feel it now so it will remain unfinished for now. I will let you know when I will start updating that one again so, sorry about that if you liked it.**

**3 Flutters28 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own My Little Pony, can you believe it.**

**Pinkie Pie/Pinkamina's POV**

Wow Twilight's grave stone, right in front of me. I never thought I'd see it but there it is. Seeing it just makes me burst into tears. Rarity notices and trys to cheer me up.

"Now Pinkie Darling," She begins but I cut her off.

"NO, Pinkie Pie died with Twilight, I am Pinkamina." I managed to yell before Bursting back into tears. Fluttershy came over to help Rarity but I didn't hear anything they said, I was too busy remembering the last time I was with Twilight.

**Flashback**

All of us were on Ponyville hill, at our spot. We were talking about the usual stuff then I had an idea. I would have a party! But not just any party a super-mega-delux-amazetastic party! It could be a going away present for Twilight! She was going to stay with the princess for two whole weeks.

"Twilight when you go see the princess promise not to forget us ok?" Pinkie asked

"Pinkie I'm not going to forget you" Twilight said. "It's only two weeks"

"Yeah and thats a really long time, you have to promise to write everyday!" Pinkie said with a clap of her hooves.

"Okay Pinkie, I promise" And before you ask yes that is a pinkie promise "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

The pink pony smiled and made a weird squee sound.

"Oh, umm, guys" Fluttershy started. "I got a letter from Discord, he wants me to go see him for a few days."

Pinkie Pie gasps and says "The party could be for you too, Fluttershy!"

"Um Pinkie, what party?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh shoot, I gave away the suprise." Pinkie giggled.

Suddenly Twilight yelled "Oh I have to go check something!" Then we all group hugged..for the last time.

Then she ran off.

The next day before the party our cutie marks were swapped. Twilight helped us, then the elements back fired. She was gone, just a spot on the floor was left. We waited all day for her to turn up. We wrote to Princess Celestia and she got there around nine. We explained what happened to her and she looked years older. It was one of the first tmes we had seen without a smile.

"Even though my sister and I weilded the elements for years, we did not have trouble with them like this. We still do not know their full power potential." The white alicorn stated.

"I fear Twilight may be, gone.

And she was, we knew because we waited for three days for her to turn up but she didn't. Rarity designed a grave stone for her, and she still didn't show up. But my family did.

**End Flashback**

And thats where we are now, looking at it. My mom, dad, and sisters are giving us some space because they didn't really know her. But I would trade seeing them again to have Twilight back. I just missed hr so much. The grave stone (it hurts to even think about it) is white marble Rarity imported from some far away land that Twilight would know everything about. My father carved her cutie mark in it, under that was the word magic and her name. The inscription we picked is "Knowlege is eternal life is not" - Starswirl the Bearded.

The next day I woke up and just laid in bed crying all day, or at least until Fluttershy came over.

"Um, Pinkie- I mean Pinkamina? Um We have to go to um, Twilight's-" Fluttershy mumbled.

"NO, Twilight is dead, like me... like me like me like me..." Pinkamina just kept repeating that.

"No um, her funeral, we have to say goodbye to her." Fluttershy finished

"Like me, Like me, whats the point of saying to her if she is already dead. We cant save her we cant save me. We cant save her, you cant save me, she is already dead I am already dead. Whats the point of living if we do not have magic, our Twilight, is dead, is gone, forever like me like me like me..." I just kept repeating that over and over. Eventually Fluttershy left. I think she said something about getting help, I couldn't tell I just could not stop myself from repeating that over and over.

After around 15 minuted I stopped saying that. I had had an idea. I got out all my party supplies and decorated my room. The banners said Good Bye Pinkie Pie, Good bye Pinkamina, A world without magic is a world I don't want to live in, Goodbye laughter, and I will miss you. After that she I cut myself and wrote 'Laughing is impossible when ALL your friends aren't there' in blood across the walls. Then I took a streamer and hung myself in the back darkest corner.

I was a, am a ghost now for 3 more days or untill I went up by choice. I watched my friends come into the room and look around in terror. They read the banners and notes and then they say me. My body. They looked over and screamed, I saw something click in Rarity's head, she looked like she lost another peice of her mind but I won't be there to see what happens becasue I'm going to see Twilight.

**End of chapter two**

**So how do you like story so far? Because I'm writing it and I don't even know.**

**So follow favorite and review only if you like it and thank you for reading.**

**Flutters28**


End file.
